Demigod wizards- Voldemort, son of Kronos
by BrilliantNicole
Summary: Percy is a legacy of Zeus and son of Poseidon, grandson of Dumbledore. Twin sisters Annabeth and Nicole are daughters of Athena and legacies of Hecate, granddaughters of McGonagall. David Stewert, a Hermes boy, descended from Malfoys. What will they do when they discover that Voldemort is actually Kronos's son, and are planning to combine forces with the Titan King.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Hogwarts Letter

I woke up with a start.

Demigod dreams. As always, isn't it? Well, wait, what's that Annabeth's looking at? Sorry, forgot to mention. My name is Nicole Chase, twin sister of Annabeth Chase. We are daughters of Athena. Our father is a crazy scientist, Fredrick Chase. It is summer in Camp Half-Blood, everything is going very well. Except, maybe, dreams.

"Nicky, you up?" Annabeth called from her bunk.

"Yep, why?" I hurried over. She is holding 2 letters. The decoration of the wrapping was bizarre, even to us demigods. Beside her, a grayish owl was staring at me. I patted it in the head, and it flew out the window.

"That's Dusty. The owl, I mean." Annabeth said," I talked to her before you were awake."

I simply nodded and peeked into the letters. It was written in ancient Greek. Odd. The letter even stated that it is "Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry".

I looked back at Annabeth, and I realized she was doing the same thing. Wizardry. Witchcraft. This doesn't make any sense at all. Magic doesn't exist, well, maybe except Hecate, goddess of magic.

Annabeth's phone buzzed. She picked it up, and whispered, "Seaweed Brain, what in Hades are you doing? It's in the middle of the night!"

I heard Percy whining in the phone. Percy is Annabeth's best friend. Everyone knows that they like each other. However, they just wouldn't admit it. I mean, they practically skirted around each other every day.

"What? You mean you are currently being attacked by an owl. And you want me to save your butt." Annabeth sighed. "Just calm down. I'll be there in a minute." She pulled out her dagger and we went to the Poseidon cabin. Glad that the harpies aren't up yet.

Annabeth knocked on the door. Soon, Percy opened the door. Annabeth glared at him and saw a snowy white owl sitting on his shoulder. Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Seaweed Brain, you fought Ares, and you're afraid of a cute owl."

Percy pouted again, "The owl is pure vicious. Please Annabeth, get it off me!"

Annabeth soothes the wings of the owl and said in a soft voice, "Snowy, am I right? "

 _Hi Lords_

Annabeth asked, "Hey Snowy, how about you come here and let's have a chat?"

 _As you say, Lady Annabeth._

Snowy quickly flew off Percy and Percy quickly let out a sigh of relief. In the meantime, he took out a letter from his pocket. But it's not just a letter. It's _the letter_ , the letter we just got as well. From Hogwarts.

After Annabeth finished talking to the owl, Snowy flew out the window as well. Then she spotted Percy's letter.

"Perce, where'd you get that? Annabeth demanded.

"The evil Snowy threw it at me when I was asleep! I haven't looked at it, though."

Annabeth nodded, "I just got mine as well. But I don't know what it means. Let's go ask Chiron tomorrow. Night, Seaweed Brain."

"Night, Wise Girl. Night, Nicky."

We sneaked back to our Athena cabin and the rest of the night was peaceful. No nightmares, just plain sweet sleep.

The next morning, after we finished breakfast, Chiron called from his table, "Annabeth, Nicole, Percy, David. I want you at the Big House after breakfast." Then he walked away.

Soon, we are at the Big House. Chiron asked each of us to show him our letters. Strangely, all of us brought it with us. Chiron sighed, "I wasn't sure of this at first, But it seems that you have to attend this school."

Percy smiled goofily and asked, "Do you mean we're wizards as well as demigods?"

Chiron nodded grimly, "You have wizarding mortal side parent and a godly parent. That's what makes you guys powerful. But beware, with great powers comes great danger. It is not often for demigod wizards to exist and often considered peril for both worlds. However, you have to learn to control your true powers in order to be safe." Then, he sent us back to our mortal families and get ready for the semester.

Dad was already at the gate when Annabeth and I were ready to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Powerful Grandparents

"So let me get this straight. My name is not Nicole Chase, rather Nicole McGonagall. And Annie-"I asked.

"Annabeth!" My sister snapped.

"Hey! You call me Nicky, it's only fair I call you Annie! Fine, so An-na-be-th is actually Annabeth McGonagall." I continued.

Dad nodded his head. I can see that he's driving to Percy's house, but I wonder why. It's also quite strange that David boy, the son of Hermes, isn't with us. Percy is now asleep on Annabeth's shoulder while Annabeth is reading an architecture book.

"Hey, Nicky." Annabeth whispered to me. "What?" "Sorry I snapped at you." "It's fine." Soon, we I arrived at Percy's place. Annabeth shook Percy up, and the four of us went into Percy's apartment.

To tell the truth, I've never been inside Percy's apartment. Not that it was really luxurious, but it was definitely a home. It felt so good just being in the place. However, the second Percy stepped in his place, he spotted two strangers sitting on his sofa. They were two old people. Well, an old man and a not so old woman, to be precise. The old man has a bunch of long white beard, so long that it nearly touched the ground. But he didn't seem to care at all. The other woman combed her hair tightly. I can tell she is a strict teacher.

"Percy, baby." Percy's mom called from the sofa. "Come at meet your grandfather. Albus Dumbledore."

Then, I saw the white bearded man turn around to see Percy. He looked awfully old, but still energetic, somehow. The way he talks, it's as if he was from last century. His gray robes looked professional, for a wizard.

"Hello, Perseus. How are you, my boy?" Dumbledore asked.

The instant Dumbledore called Percy Perseus, I saw Percy tensed up. He immediately reached for his Riptide. But after a little hesitation, he finally relaxed and said, "Hello, grandfather. Please, call me Percy. I prefer to be called that way."

"Is that right?" said Dumbledore, "I heard that you are 12 years old now?"

"That's right, sir. The three of us are the same age. This is Annabeth, and that's Nicky." Percy introduced.

That's when the woman turned as well. She was an old fashioned woman. I can see from her dress, that she is very austere as well. It's hard even to see her not as a maiden of the hunt. Annabeth was the first to react, though, while I was still contemplating on my thought.

"Grandmother, mam. I am Annabeth Chase, and this is my twin sister Nicole. We are daughter of-"Then she utterly stopped herself. She eyed Percy, pondering on how we should do with our other family.

A little embarrassment flies in the atmosphere, but Albus Dumbledore broke the ice right away. "Daughters of Athena. We understand, children, about the other half of your family. Because we are one of you, too. Blame your parents for not telling you earlier. By the way, I am a son of Zeus, and Minerva is a daughter of Hecate."

Percy stammered, " So…, you are telling me, that I am a legacy of Zeus, to be exact." Dumbledore turned to him, "Yes, my boy. It's the blood of Zeus and mostly Poseidon that makes you a more than powerful demigod. But, for now, your demigod-ish powers for Zeus are still shrouded by those from Poseidon. Fortunately, by having a bit of Zeus, you are able to play a quite popular fame in the wizarding world without being fried."

"Quidditch!" squealed Sally beside.

"Yes, Sally. Quidditch, to be exact." replied Dumbledore.

Percy looked at Annabeth, then at me. None of us understand the nonsense right there: Sally squealing at a so called sport and us being more than children of gods. We are legacies and demigods at the same time.

"Okay, time out." Said Percy, "So, you are telling me that I am a powerful demigod and a wizard. The letter we got yesterday was to inform us of going to a British school with wizards."

Dumbledore nodded encouragingly, "Only , there's a problem here. There's a crazy lunatic reviving from death in our world now, endangering a kid called Harry Potter. My suspicion is that, because the lunatic failed to gain power last time, he would combine forces with his father."

Annabeth wondered and asked, "Um, who is his father, sir?"

"Kronos, the Lord of time."

Oh, gods.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Burrow

To be honest, Annabeth and I had not wanted another quest, but here we are again, in Britain, trying to save an arrogant boy who is not even a halfblood.

We've just lived with the Weasleys for the week under Dumbledore's orders to not tell the children about our identity, as they were informed that we are American Exchange students. We are attending the 2nd year with the golden trio, and they aren't aware that we are the grandchildren of their head-masters. During our stay, The golden trio has been investigating us. Being experienced halfbloods we are, we don't even need extended ears to hear them discussing everything about us.

"Hermione, what if they are supporters of Voldemort, surely you haven't heard of exchange students in Hogwarts, have you?" whispered a voice.

I rolled my eyes and exasperated, yelling across the room, "Yo, ginger, I can hear you from here!" It was him again, the ignorant mortal, talking as if he knows everything about us.

" Chill, Nicky." Percy said cheerfully, his arms wrapped around Annabeth's shoulder, "Today, we're going to shopping."

Annabeth smacked his head, "I didn't know you were into shopping, seaweed brain!"

I rolled my eyes the second time today, "You two just can't get yourselves apart from each other for a minute, can you?"

Annabeth blushed and pushed away, causing the latter to pout loudly. I fake kicked the son of Poseidon and threaten him not to touch my sister again.

Then there was the knocking. Hermione Granger just had to barge into our room to kindly tell us to get ready. I evil-glared at her, not forgetting what she said last night.

" _Harry," the girl's voice rang once again, "You shouldn't be nice to him just because you two look alike. We don't know them, they might be death-eaters for god's sake."_

 _The mentioned boy grumbled, " Hermione, that is just pure nonsense, irrational, and illogical. Dumbledore trusts them, and so will I. Plus, you just can't get your eyes off that Harry alike."_

" _Well, sure he is quite good-looking, but I was only staring at him for observation. Clearly we could gather up some clues if you could stop stomping on my foot through the dinner. "_

"Nicole?", a certain brunette waved at me, " We're leaving in an hour or so. Umm, breakfast's ready, so you'll be welcome to join us."

I faked smiled and delivered a insincere thank you, before slamming the darn door and glare at the pair of halfbloods who just had to leave me the dirty work.

Percy grinned goofily and winked at Annabeth. Annabeth pushed him out of the room and muttered, " You don't get to see us girls getting dressed, you seaweed brain!" Percy laughed and hopped downstairs.

Soon we got dressed up and hurried downstairs, when we heard Percy shouted, "Dude, that was wicked what you did to the food! Turn my egg blue!"

"Why in Merlin's name would you want your egg blue, Perce? Well, I could turn it but, just wondering?" One of the red-haired twin said.

Percy laughed, " Well, it used to be a joke between me and my mom-"

"My mom and I, seaweed brain.", Annabeth corrected.

"Well, what she said. Anyways, we use to pull this joke in order to provoke my stepfather, who was a ugly and fat mor-, no, person." Percy corrected himself, infear that the wizards figure something out.

"All right then," George said, and pointed his wand at Percy's egg. In an instant , Percy 's egg was turned into a light shade of blue.

However, Harry Potter, the boy who lived just jerked his head up. "Percy, when you talked about your stepfather, you mentioned mor-something. What was that you were trying to say?"

Annabeth glared at him, "Why are you asking?"

Harry shrugged, "Just being curious."

"Huh, you should probably keep your curiosity to yourself, mister."

Percy shot a warning look at Annabeth, and got his egg caught into his throat coughing hard. Annabeth quickly patted him, and she heard him mutter, " Nice save there, wise girl."

Annabeth smacked him again and started to eat quietly. Harry stared into her grey eyes and Annabeth glared back. It was until Mrs. Weasley stepped into the dining room that ended the terrifying silence.

"How was the night, Harry and Hermione, dear?" Harry and Hermione gratefullty thanked her and she turned to us halfbloods. We nodded to her thankfully and she smiled. George and Fred rolled their eyes and said in unison, "How is that we never get your _How was the night_ , Mom?"

Molly Weasley smiled at her sons and blew a kiss toward their direction. Fred and George fake puked.

When everybody was finished, we grabbed our weapons(of course, secretly) and hurried to the fireplace, where floo powder was prepared and we are ready for Diagon Alley.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Diagon Alley

Floo powder requires specific pronunciation. Sadly, that's where the all-powerful son of Poseidon suck at.

When we arrived, neither Percy nor Harry was with us. It's the first time that Harry used the Floo powder, bit it was no excuse. It was mine and Annabeth's as well. But of course, we are daughters of Athena, for gods' sake.

Mrs. Weasley was freaking out, mumbling about how she should explain to the Dursleys. Hermione and Ron are whispering into each other's' ears, somewhat bickering about Harry. Annabeth scrunched her brows together, worried about Percy.

"Chill out, Annie. Percy's gonna be fine. He is the son of Poseidon may I remind you. He retrieved the lightning thief, saved Grover from jumping into Tartarus, and saved your butt from Hades' wrath." I patted her on the shoulder.

Annabeth managed a groan, "I saved him, Nicky. But, you're right, he's capable of his own matters."

However, the Weasleys have decided to go to Gringotts to get some wizarding money first. The Weasleys don't look rich, but they still have some invests on stuff.

Annabeth pulled me along and caught up with the group, and whispered to me, "I think Athena has a vault, too."

My eyes lit up in shock, "How'd you know?"

"A dream last night. But we should probably get some from the Poseidon vault as well. Percy will need it."

Of course. Annabeth thought ahead for Percy. What'd I expect. I winked at her and she blushed, hitting my arm.

Then, we heard Hermione screamed toward our direction, "Harry! Harry! Percy!Over here!"

I turned around and saw the two boys walking side by side accompanied by Hagrid, known as the half giant. As I recall, Dumbledore say that the giant in the wizarding society is not the same as those in greek myths. They are no children of Tartarus and Gaea. He's just especially large, judging from his size and all. Percy was having a decent chat with Harry without the biased comment coming now and then from Ron interrupting. Percy listened intently on Harry while he talked about how the black lake in Hogwarts is like. Apparently, there is a giant squid beneath the lake and Percy was planning to converse with it.

"What do you mean you wish to converse with the giant squid, Percy? It's supposed to be scaring your mind out, not intriguing you." Ron blurted out.

Percy stifled a silent laugh, "Come on, the squid can't be that bad, can it? It's a sea animal, and I love marine stuff."

I heard Annabeth sighed and corrected Percy, "It doesn't live in the sea, Percy. It's a lake squid. So technically, it's not a part of marine."

Percy gasped and replied with full sarcasm, "Oh, you are right, Annabeth. A lake animal is totally different from a marine one."

Annabeth punched Percy in the gut and he deflected it easily. With a light smirk, Percy grabbed Annabeth from the shoulder and tickled her in the armpit. She giggled hard and demanded him to stop. But of course, in vain.

Harry tapped my shoulder and whispered into my ear, "Are they always like that?"

I held back my laughter, "They haven't even started yet, if that's your concern. Percy and Annabeth? They just fit so well with each other. Their bonds are inseparable and amazing. I should really tell you how they met sometimes. It is the real story, I dare say."

Harry laughed at my words and said, "To be honest, I think they act a bit like Ron and Hermione sometimes. Always unlimited argues but never those big ones. It's a reminder of a rather good friendship."

I tilted my head and stared at him a bit. His messy hair was blown from the breeze, messing up his hair even more. He smiled warmly and bumped me with his shoulder, "You know, you are really kind." He said.

I mock gasped and replied, "Of course I am, you think I was a brat? I simply ooze kindness."

He giggled a bit and whispered, "Personally, I just think that Hermione is a bit jealous at you guys. She never had a witch as smart as her. She's used to being the brightest."

I giggled as well, "Well, when you have Annabeth as a twin, you get used to it." As soon as I finished my words, I felt a bonk on the head. Annabeth.

"What do you mean you get used to it having me as a twin huh, Nicky? Was I that freaking terrifying?" She smirked.

I grinned at her, "Well, let me see. You just bonked my head, afraid that I will one day become smarter than you are. You are always physically attached to Percy, not romantically, but violently. You always scare Malcolm out of his wits by pranking him on a daily basis. Do I have to continue, Annie?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and said, "As if you weren't the ones doing with me, you dumbass. Well, maybe apart from the part of Percy."

I giggled and grinned at her words. Harry shook his head smiling and grabbed us inside Gringotts. At the lobby of the wizarding bank, there are 8 or 9 goblins at their respective counters with lines of people forming in front of them. We picked a shorter one and get in the back of the line. I was bored out of my mind during the waiting, so I grabbed a book from my backpack and started to read. It is a book about the wizarding magical creatures that existed, which was quite interesting. I flipped my book and saw a creature that really caught my eye. Ceberus. It mentioned that Hogwarts had a smaller one of its kind. I tapped Harry and asked him about the three-headed dog. He simply grimaced and nodded, "You mean, Fluffy? Yeah, I think I've encountered it last year. It kinds of just dozes off when listening to fine music."

Annabeth poked her head at Harry's word and said, "I've met a larger version of it. But it didn't react to Grover's reed pipes that well. It preferred red rubber balls so I kinda just played with it a little."

"Hang on." I interrupted, "I have a really philosophical question. Is Ceberus, or Fluffy and single or plural?"

Harry tilted his head a bit, confused. Annabeth thought for a moment then answered, "Technical speaking, it would be a single. But it actually depends on how you think life as. Should it be the mind or the body that maintains a creature is actually the core of your problem. Personally though, I'd prefer calling it plural, because its three heads fought when I tried to play with it."

Harry stifles a laugh, "Are your conversations usually that intellectual?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Of course. We are the daughters of…"

I glared at her and she continued as if nothing happened, "Professor Fredrick Chase. We're raised this way." She winked at me. Nice save there, Annie.

In no time, it was our turn, and we got to see mother's vault to buy some supplies.

Absolutely cool.


End file.
